


Worship

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [595]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Sam Winchester, Gentle Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could you please write something like really soft wincest love making with a lot of kisses and soft bitings, with bottom!sam and top!dean appreciating every inch of sam's body. ;w;





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted: Dec. 18th, 2014

“Mmm, wakey, wakey Sammy.” Dean said softly, lavishing kisses up Sam’s naked torso.

“Mm..Dean…the fuck you doin’?” Sam asked, eyes cracking open, still half asleep.

“Being your wake up call.” Dean grinned, kissing over Sam’s anti-possession tattoo. “I know we have to hit the road soon, but I figured we could have some time to ourselves first before we go off to hunt another monster.”

Sam smiled, Dean’s hands running across the warm flesh of his torso, feeling Dean’s lips connect with his shoulder before he started sucking.

“Dean!” Samg gasped softly.

“What?” Dean asked, pulling his head up, inches away from Sam’s. “’M just appreciating my brother’s body. I mean, it’s fucking perfect.”

“Dean…” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I mean it Sammy. Your body is the best thing ever.” Dean said, before going back to Sam’s body, kissing and sucking it.

“I’m gonna have marks all over me.” Sam stated, watching Dean, while he absentmindedly carded through Dean’s hair.

“Good. Everyone will know how much I love you.” Dean said, lips still against Sam’s body. He worked himself lower, nipping and sucking, before he got to Sam’s pants.

Dean made quick work of getting Sam's pants and boxer briefs off, and then Dean was kissing Sam’s hard cock, starting at the base before giving a big kiss to Sam’s cockhead, licking at it lightly, hearing the stifled groan from Sam.

“Sammy, you got the perfect body. The perfect dick. And I know you have the perfect ass too.”

Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling as Dean worked back down, lavishing over every inch of Sam that his mouth touched, until he got to Sam’s ass. He pushed Sam’s legs up, and starting to suck and bite against Sam’s ass, making the younger Winchester yelp.

“Fuck, Dean…” Sam groaned. Dean just laughed, kissing over each mark he made, before he got to Sam’s hole, and started to open Sam up, listening to Sam’s moans filling the room.

Dean pulled back some, and there was a grin on his face. “’M gonna fuck you nice and slow. Pretend like the two of us have all the time in the world.” Dean said, kissing Sam’s raised legs softly, before he went back to Sam’s hole, continuing to open his brother up.

When Sam was open, Dean shifted Sam’s legs to wrap around his waist, and he sank in slowly, getting a low moan from Sam.

Dean bottomed out and started thrusting, deeply and slowly. He leaned down and a hand wrapped around the nape of Sam’s neck.

“Sammy, you’re perfect.” Dean murmured softly. “Your body is perfect. You’re perfect. Everything about you is amazing.” Dean said, caressing Sam’s torso.

Dean leaned his head, and kissed Sam, as he fucked him. His hand stopped over Sam’s anti-possession tattoo, feeling the  _thump_ of Sam’s heart through his chest.

“Dean…Dean…” Sam gasped softly against Dean’s lips.

Dean’s mouth moved from Sam’s lips, to his jaw, then to his neck.

“So perfect. So lucky to have you as my brother. God, Sam. You’re perfect. Fuckin’ perfect.”

“Dean, oh god, Dean….” Sam moaned softly. Dean's hand went down to wrap around Sam’s cock, and he started to jerk Sam off in time with his thrusts, making Sam moan. “D-Dean!”

“I love you Sammy. I love you. I love your body. Love you, love you.”

“Fuck!” Sam gasped out. “Dean!”

Dean felt the clench around his cock. Could feel the wetness of Sam’s come on his body and hand.

Dean worked Sam through his orgasm, before he came himself, deep inside Sam.

When the two were done, they panted softly, stilling against the other's body, and Sam moved his head to nuzzle in Dean’s neck.

“I love you too Dean.” Sam murmured softly, giving a gentle kiss to Dean’s shoulder.


End file.
